femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Kim Anderson (Eureka)
Kim Anderson (Tamlyn Tomita) was a redeemed villainess from "Before I Forget," episode 1.03 of Eureka (airdate August 1, 2006). She was the wife of scientist Jason Anderson and an old flame of Henry Deacon. The couple was in Eureka due to Jason's latest invention, a force field-protected vest. However, as revealed in the episode, the vest was Kim's invention, and it was stolen by Jason. For 20 years, Jason had been stealing inventions of various scientists, including Kim and Henry, doing so with the use of a memory wiping device that Henry created--and Jason took credit for after using it on him. As part of Jason's routine, he would use the device just as the creations were completed, and would take credit afterwards. Jason had been using the device on more than one occasion during his confrontations with Sheriff Jack Carter, with the second time resulting in Jack accidentally shooting Henry, while also using it on Henry and Kim in the episode. Kim began to figure out Jason's antics when she solved an equation involving the vest, and asked Jason to do the same. It was at that moment that Jason reached for the device, only for Kim to reveal that had the device in her possession, after which Kim used it on her scheming husband. Afterwards, Kim was shown waving to Jason as he was putting on the vest for a test of the force field. Meanwhile, Henry had figured out that Jason had the memory wiping device, while revealing that he--not Jason--was the true inventor. Both Henry and Jack went to Allison Blake regarding Jason, with Kim later appearing and revealing that the device takes 20 minutes at a time, while also voicing her anger over Jason taking her life. The trio assured Kim that they would make things right, but at that moment, Kim turned heel by using the device on Henry, Jack, and Allison, while adding that she was already fixing things with Jason. Kim's sudden heel turn revealed that she had Jason test out the vest, doing so in an apparent plan to kill him in an act of revenge. Henry caught up with Kim, who threatened to use the device on him again so she could get away, while also wondering if Jason had stolen her and Henry's relationship by using the device to not only marry Kim, but to keep her from leaving him. Jack went to Jason during the test, revealing Jason as a fraud and suggesting that Kim sabotaged the vest. Jason kept his lie alive until moments before the test was set to begin, after which he halted the process. Kim appeared and revealed that while the vest does work, she only tampered with it enough to make sure he would be banged up, but alive. Kim completed her redemption when she gave Henry the device, and she divorced Jason in the time between the episode's events and her appearance in the first season finale, "Once in a Lifetime," which saw Kim killed by an artifact. Trivia *Kim Anderson (despite her redemption) was Eureka's first one-shot villainess. *Tamlyn Tomita later appeared on Monk as evil politician Eileen Hill. Gallery Kim Anderson Device.png|Kim holding the device before using it on Jason Kim Anderson Heel Turn.png|Kim turning heel and using the device on the trio of protagonists Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Scientist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased